


checkered mates

by sumusushi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday, Reconciliation, inspired by the kurocorzet pajama line, no beta we die like shiori, or at least a vague attempt at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumusushi/pseuds/sumusushi
Summary: At her insistence, Momoi and the miracles have a sleepover at Kagami's apartment after they celebrate Kuroko's birthday.Aomine and Kuroko talk it out, Akashi and Kise share beauty routines, and Midorima suffers.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	checkered mates

Kuroko's birthday celebration had gone all according to plan. A day of basketball with all the Miracles and a surprise birthday dinner with the celebrant's teammates (with the exception of Takao and Himuro) after the game. Momoi even managed to get Ogiwara to attend, which was easier said than done since Kuroko and Ogiwara weren't in contact.

_Aomine's still a little bit upset that she told Kuroko her childhood friend wanted to set up a practice game with Kagami when they met at Maji Burger just so Momoi could snoop around Kuroko's phone for Ogiwara's contact details. Momoi thinks the surprise and joy on Kuroko’s face when Ogiwara showed up was worth it._

To wrap the day's events, the Miracles were sleeping over at Kagami's place. Since the dinner would last late into the night, Momoi had asked, begged, Kagami days ago to let her host a sleepover at his apartment. Akashi and Murasakibara had needed a place to stay since they lived hours away from Tokyo, Midorima and Aomine needed a little bit of convincing to attend despite living in the same city, and Kise had practically screamed at the plans of a sleepover. _(Aomine-cchi! It's just like training camp!!)_

Momoi was helping Kagami clean up the dining area, picking up stray pieces of trash and setting aside the plastic utensils for Midorima to wash. _He was very adamant on not throwing them away, saying they could still be used the next day._ The two tallest boys, Aomine and Murasakibara, were taking down the decorations the Seirin folks hung around the room. Kise and Kuroko were moving furniture around so they can lay out the futons and blankets in the living room.

_She hears Akashi is outside on the balcony making a phone call, most likely letting someone know of his whereabouts. She thinks it could be a housekeeper. The Rakuzan captain was never close with his father as far as she knew._

It takes them an hour to clean everything up. Momoi comes back from throwing the last of the trash bags to hear Kise begging the others to stay up a little bit longer.

“Aomine-cchi, Midorima-cchi, it’s been such a long time since we’ve done this!!” Kise whines.

“Are you even aware what time it is? We all need to be sleeping. It’s way too late.” Midorima argues.

“Besides, Murasakibara’s already asleep.” Aomine points out. Murasakibara snores, proving his point.

“Murasakibara-cchi, wake up!!” Kise’s about to shake the Yosen player awake when Akashi and Kuroko notice Momoi has returned.

“Ah, Momoi-san.” Kuroko acknowledges. “Would you be so kind as to settle this debate for us?”   
  


“Kagami, Kuroko, and Kise seem to be in favour of doing post-nightly activities while Midorima, Aomine, and I are against it, given the time.” Akashi explains.

“We’d ask Murasakibara, but as you can see, he’s already out cold.” Kagami interjects.

“Which should count as a point in our favor.” Midorima says. “If he’s out cold, that means he isn’t interested in whatever you three are planning.”

Momoi takes a minute to fake-ponder to observe the scene. Kise and Aomine are silently squabbling trying as the former tries to poke the purple man awake. Kagami and Midorima are staring at each other, faces scrunched up in annoyance, seemingly in a wordless debate on who should “win.” Akashi and Kuroko are looking at her, patiently waiting for a decision.

_Oh, god. They’re enjoying this._ Momoi realizes.

She thinks about bringing it up but decides against it. Midorima might burst a vessel if he realizes the two men they’d all listen to are purposefully keeping quiet.

She clears her throat to grab everyone’s attention.

“How about a compromise? We do one thing before we all go to bed. Dai-chan gets cranky when he lacks sleep.”

“Oi!” Aomine exclaims.

“But that one thing has to be chosen by me.” Momoi continues. “You all can get ready for bed while I decide.”

Midorima narrows his eyes at her in suspicion but doesn’t say anything about it.

“Dibs on the bathroom!!” Kise declares, standing up to get his things.

“Kise-kun. Remember that other people have to use it.” Kuroko reminds him. Momoi’s glad to see Kuroko hasn’t forgotten the good times they had in Teiko.

“Yes, Kuroko-cchi. I’ll just do my creams outside. Kagami-cchi, do you have a desk mirror?”

“I dunno, let me check.”

A phone vibrates as the two leave the room. Akashi excuses himself. “I have a call to take. I’ll be in the balcony.”

Momoi scrolls through her phone to pass the time. She reminds the Touou basketball team that practice for tomorrow is cancelled. While waiting for a reply, she goes over the photos she had taken of their game and takes note of the ones to give Kuroko. She’s just about to reply to Sakurai when she hears shuffling beside her.

“Satsuki.”

“Yes, Dai-chan?”

Aomine stays silent for a minute, seemingly gathering his thoughts.

“Should I… do you think I should talk to Tetsu?” Aomine doesn’t look at her as he asks. 

Momoi knows Aomine and Kuroko had somewhat patched things up at the Winter Cup. Given his stunt during the finals match, she assumed he and Kuroko were on speaking terms. The two have even run into each other at Maji Burger a few times. It looks like the light and shadow pair haven’t had a good talk about everything that had happened.

She looks around to see Kuroko sitting on his futon going through the book Furihata had gotten him. _Furihata had been worrying over what to gift so Kagami gave him Momoi’s LINE. After a short exchange of messages, Momoi ended up convincing him that a book isn’t a bad, cop out gift._ _She even sent him a few Amazon links to book editions that Kuroko might like._

“Like, a _talk_ talk? You couldn’t even give Kagamin game advice normally.”

“Oi. I’m serious over here.”

“I know, Dai-chan. Go talk to him. I’m sure Tetsu-kun’s been waiting for it.” She hears Aomine take a deep breath.

“Just... make sure to listen, okay?” Momoi nudges Aomine with her shoulder. “He’ll see you mean good.”

“Yeah.”

Aomine scoots over to Kuroko’s side of the room. There’s a brief exchange before Kuroko puts down his book and looks at Momoi.

“We’ll be outside, in the hallway, Momoi-san.” Kuroko gives her a small smile. _Guess he paid attention to our conversation._

With no one awake in the room, Momoi gets up and walks over to the kitchen. She sees Midorima putting away the dishes he had left out to dry.

Leaning across the counter she teases “Such a wife, Midorin.”

“That’s absurd.” Midorima retorts. “It’s common decency and responsibility to put back things where they should be.”

“Of course. Just here to get some water.” Momoi smiles.

Momoi walks around the counter to grab a glass from the drying rack. As the faucet fills up her glass, she tiptoes and whispers to Midorima.

“You and Akashi-kun should talk as well.”

Midorima jolts and looks at her in surprise. “How did you—”

“I’m a data analyst, Midorin. It’s my job to know things.”

Midorima gives her a scrutinizing look before scoffing. “Ohaasa never lies. Cancer’s and Taurus’ really don’t have good compatibility today.”

“You hurt me, Midorin.” Momoi jokes, leaving Midorima be.

\--

Kagami appears a while later, a towel draped over his shoulders. He offers his bathroom to Kuroko, who came back inside with Aomine a few minutes earlier, to prepare for bed. Not long after, the balcony door slides open, indicating Akashi has come in.

Akashi wakes Murasakibara up, much to the man’s annoyance, to discuss their trip back to Kyoto. When Kise pops in, blots of cream painted on his face, to let them know that one bathroom’s free, Akashi volunteers to go next.

_Momoi thinks she hears Akashi borrowing the desk mirror from Kise on his way out, as well as Kise going “Do you wanna use my toner, Akashi-cchi?”_

With Aomine being Aomine, he changes into his sleepwear, one garment at a time, in the living room. He then proceeds to open Kagami’s cabinets and shelves to “make sure his magazine raid was thorough.”

Murasakibara silently leaves the living room to assumingly change into his sleepwear as well. It doesn’t take him that long, soon stumbling back and instantly flopping on the bed to catch some sleep.

She doesn’t remember Midorima ever leaving the room but she sees the green man has already changed and getting settled in his futon, book in his hand. She takes note that the book is upside down and upon further inspection, his cheeks are dusted with a faint rose blush. 

“Midorin? Are you alright?” she decides to ask.

Midorima quickly brings his glasses up his nose. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Your book is upside down, on one hand.” She points out.

Midorima looks down at his hands, seeing that his friend is right. Realizing he has no way out of this, considering his big mistake, he puts the item down and sighs.

“Momoi, you got to promise me not to laugh.” He bargains, holding out his pinky finger out to her. She can’t help but give a little chuckle at the childlike gesture but wraps her pinky around his anyway. “I promise I’ll try my best.”

“Good enough.” Midorima looks over at the clueless Murasakibara before continuing “Is it just me or are the two of us wearing the exact same clothes?”

Momoi follows the ace’s gaze and observes the sleeper’s pajamas. “Midorin, Mukkun’s are a totally different designs.”

“But still, the box patterns. It’s so similar.” Midorima defends. “You’ve got to see that.”

“Are you sure you just haven’t seen it before? Maybe on display where you got yours?”

“You do realize that just strengthens my point? If I’ve seen it before, that means it has to be the same.”

Kise walks in the room before Momoi can respond. “Murasakibara-cchi’s so lame. He was just awake a few minutes ago, right? I definitely saw him in the hallway earlier.”

“Momoi, if you mixed Aomine’s pair with mine you get Kise’s. My glasses have never failed me.” Midorima tells her.

At the mention of his name, Aomine speaks up. “Ha? I heard my name.”

Kise looks over at Aomine and squeals “Aomine-cchi! We’re pajama buddies!! Our colors match!!” Momoi can feel Midorima shiver as Kise speaks. “Oh my god…” he whispers.

“And here I thought the silence would last until the lights were out.” Kagami comments, walk in the living room with Akashi.

“Is everything alright? Kise’s voice was suddenly quite loud.” Akashi asks.

“Kagami-cchi!! Akashi-cchi!! Both of us match!!” Kise tells them, arm around Aomine’s shoulder for effect.

“Wait, really? Did you get matching pairs?” Kagami asks in wonder.

“I think he means the colors, Kagami-kun” Kuroko corrects him.

“Oh.” Kagami replies. “AH! Kuroko! When did you get here?”

“I’ve been standing beside you this whole time, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko reminds. “Right, Momoi-san?”

Momoi’s pretty sure Kagami and Akashi were the only ones who walked in. She sneaks a glance at Akashi to confirm her suspicions, but the emperor’s face is blank. Not knowing what to say, she just nods. _Sorry, Kagamin._

“Kise-kun, please keep your voice down. It is very late, you might disturb the neighbors.” Kuroko reprimands Kise.

“Sorry, Kuroko-cchi. Sorry, Kagami-cchi.” Kise lets go of Aomine and hugs his knees towards his chest, not wanting to cause more trouble.

“It’s fine, don’t sweat it.” Kagami reassures the model. The reassurance makes Kise smile.

Momoi looks back at Midorima, whose frantic burst earlier has seemed to die down. Despite that, she can hear his own comments earlier running through his mind. Feeling bad of him, she decides to take one for the team.

“Midorin, do you want me to ask them where they got their pajamas?” she whispers.

“Yes, please.” Midorima replies, practically begging.

Momoi scans the room for someone who won’t question the randomness of her inquiry. She would normally ask Kise, since they sometimes talk about the fashion brands Kise models for, but given Kuroko’s lecture, it might not be the best option. Kagami and Aomine most likely do not even know where they’ve gotten theirs, so it was kind of useless to ask them. Kuroko would probably outright question the nature of her question, so he’s off the list. Since Murasakibara’s fast asleep, that leaves only Akashi.

“Akashi-kun, where did you get your pajamas? They look familiar.”

“Ah, these? A friend picked them out for me. I remember her saying it’s from the brand _Kurocorzet?_ ”

She chooses to ignore Midorima’s deep inhale at Akashi’s reply.

“Mine too!” Kise interjects. “Akashi-cchi, do you know what collection it’s from?”

“I do not, I’m afraid.”

“Aw, that’s too bad.” Kise sighs. “How about you, Midorima-cchi? Didn’t you mention something about pajamas earlier?”

“You heard that?” he asks. At Kise’s nod, he speaks once again. “It’s nothing.”

“Midorima-cchi, you haven’t answered my first question.” Kise insists.

“I guess there’s no hiding it. Mine’s from the same brand.”

“Really? Really? Let me see!” Kise walks over to check the tag but Midorima’s next words stop him from doing so. “And if I remember the store when I bought my pair correctly, we all have items from the same collection.”

“Ha? That’s crazy. I know you’re into fate and all but seriously?” Aomine questions.

“Why would I lie about something as trivial as that, idiot?” Midorima argues.

“Oi—” Aomine starts.

“Tetsu-kun, is yours also from _Kurocorzet?_ ” Momoi interrupts, an obvious attempt to diffuse the situation.

“Yes. My grandparents got them for me as a Christmas present.” Kuroko replies. “And you, Kagami-kun?”

“These are practically Alex’s.” Kagami responds. “She bought them for me when I first came here but uses it when she randomly sleeps over. So, I’m not sure where these are from but if Midorima says they’re from _Kurocorzet_ , then I believe him.”

“I got Dai-chan his.” Momoi adds. “He’s the type of brute to sleep in his boxers so I decided to get him a pair of pajamas.”

“And?”

“It is like Midorin said, Kagamin, it’s also from _Kurocorzet_.”

“What are the chances of that even happening?” Aomine asks.

“It seems like it’s likely, given that it already happened.” Kuroko answers.

“Ah, ah, ah, everybody is so noisy.” Murasakibara’s drowsy voice booms, silencing everyone in the room. “I just wanna to sleep. Can you all pipe it down?!”

“Murasakibara-cchi! Just one question, what brand are your pajamas?” Kise asks, seemingly not afraid of the sleepy giant.

“How would I know? Ask me in the morning. Can everyone just please go to bed, for the love of God?” Murasakibara annoyingly replies.

“We’re sorry, Atsushi.” Akashi apologizes for all of them.

Murasakibara only huffs in acknowledgment before turning, back facing them. Momoi stands up as everyone else shuffles around in their futons. She waits until Kuroko turns off the lights before tiptoeing away from everyone.

“Satsuki, where are you going?” Aomine call out, whispering.

“To the guest bedroom, duh. You think I’m sleeping with all of you? Dai-chan, please. I have class.”

“Oi—”

“Good night, Dai-chan. Enjoy the night with your pajama buddies.” Momoi chuckles, walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> i love the kurocorzet sleepwear line art so much that i had to make a fic about it. 
> 
> the ending's kind of /meh/ to be honest because i couldn't think of anything else. but for a fic i churned out impulsively, this is not that bad.
> 
> also, let's ignore how badly i explained the similarities of their pajamas.
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
